The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining consumer information which facilitates product concept, positioning and product marketing, as well as development of advertising strategy.
Consumers tend to create relevant fantasies leading to the purchase and use of products with high image appeal. A term frequently applied to this is "aspirational imagery". That is, in response to stimuli such as advertising or other promotion, consumers imagine ideal situations in which they experience satisfaction from product use.
If a market research person were able to identify these ideal situations, they could be incorporated in product concept definition/descriptions and in product advertising. Before investing in expensive execution or even testing, one's marketing efforts could be positioned to be more precisely on target with greater impact, credibility, persuasiveness and sales effectiveness.
Previous methods and apparatus of obtaining product marketing information from consumers did not determine the consumers "aspirational imagery". The present invention solves these and other problems associated with the prior art.